1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to animal decoys, and more particularly, to animal decoys having an internal frame that collapses and folds for transport and storage.
2. Related Art
Hunters have been using decoys for years. This is true for hunters seeking fowl, e.g., geese, ducks, and turkey, as well as for those seeking other small and big game animals, e.g., squirrels, rabbit, and deer. Most conventional decoys are typically very cumbersome in that they have rigid forms which do not collapse into a more manageable size for transport and storage. Other decoys use a xe2x80x9cwind-sockxe2x80x9d structure wherein there is no internal frame giving the decoy fullness. These decoys require wind to be effective, and even then they will only point in the direction in which the wind is blowing.
Another type of conventional decoy has an internal structure with a flexible covering mimicking a specific bird or animal. Most of these decoys, however, have certain disadvantages associated with them. Some examples of such decoys follow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,012 to Coleman a bird decoy is disclosed having a frame that represents a three-dimensional outline of a head, neck and body of a waterfowl and having an air-tight light-weight, flexible covering disposed about the outside of the frame. Although the decoy is said to be stackable with other such decoys, there is no easy way to transport these decoys into the field for use. That is, the Coleman decoy does not collapse into a compact unit. Therefore, it is very cumbersome for a hunter to carry these decoys into the field because the hunter would have to use both hands to carrying the decoy(s). As a result, the hunter would have to make several trips into the field to deploy the decoy(s) and to bring other necessary equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,694 to Oasheim, a decoy/blind combination is disclosed wherein a hunter may hide within a blind that has the outward appearance of a bird, thereby acting as a decoy. This is also a cumbersome apparatus in that the decoy/blind must be large enough for a person to sit within it. Therefore, a hunter would not be able to transport this, and his/her other needed equipment, a long distance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,608 to Jones a goose decoy is disclosed having a wire frame that collapses into a flat shape xe2x80x9cfor the convenience of carrying many decoys under the arm of the hunter.xe2x80x9d Although this decoy collapses, it still requires a hunter to relinquish valuable arm capacity during transport of the decoys. A hunter will have to make several trips in order to transport a plurality of decoys and other needed equipment to a selected hunting site.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,800 to Viken, et al., a folding goose and duck decoy is disclosed having a three dimensional head and tail that are removably attached to the folded frame. As with the other prior art decoys, this folding structure is very cumbersome. The decoy body folds flat and the head and tail may be removed and carried separate from the folded body. A hunter must carry multiple pieces to transport this decoy to the selected hunting site, thereby requiring multiple trips.
In U. S. Pat. No. 694,732 to Coudon, a decoy device is disclosed wherein three decoys are connected together representing a grouping of decoys. These decoys are basically two dimensional representations of a bird that are permanently connected together. During transport, a hunter simply folds the three decoys to a closed position. As with the other prior art, this decoy device also requires a hunter to hand-carry this devise, resulting in the hunter making multiple trips into the field.
In addition to the above patented decoys, a new product has appeared on the market called a xe2x80x9cturkey decoy expander with metal mount.xe2x80x9d The patent-pending expander is an umbrella shaped internal stand having eight metal arms that expands within a collapsible decoy to give the decoy support and a shape. This product has several disadvantages. First, it requires a hunter to carry three separate components: an expander, a stake, and a collapsible decoy. This is very cumbersome and inconvenient in that the hunter can easily lose one or more components. Second, the hunter must assemble a decoy using these separate components resulting in extra set-up time and perhaps extra noise (an undesirable element when hunting or seeking game). Third, the expander and stake components do not appear to collapse into a small, light-weight unit for storage and transport. This adds to the awkwardness in carrying and using the product.
Therefore, there is a need for a light-weight animal decoy, whether for mammals or fowl, that collapses into a compact form which can be attached to a hunters belt or pack, thereby freeing the hunter""s hands for carrying other equipment. In addition, there is a need for a light-weight animal decoy that is full function and does not require added components, such as a separately added head or tail.
Because hunting is a chancy endeavor with quick and fleeting opportunities for the hunter, the hunter must be quick and efficient in his/her actions; especially in decoying, when the prey must be close at hand but, hopefully, not aware of the hunter""s presence. The hunter must move quickly and quietly to his/her chosen area or spot, then very quickly, quietly, and efficiently, set up the decoy(s) before he/she is discovered. The hunter may need to move the decoy(s) one or more times to different locations, or into different patterns or groupings, during the course of the hunt before bringing the prey in close enough for action.
Therefore, there is a need for a light-weight and simple decoy that is easily deployed and collapsed such that a hunter can efficiently and quickly relocate the decoys.
The present invention is a unique, light-weight, easy storing and carrying, fast deploying, full body animal decoy. In essence, the decoy of the present invention combines xe2x80x9cumbrellaxe2x80x9d technology with the design of bird and other animal decoys. That is, the decoy comprises a collapsible frame over which a cover is disposed forming the shape of a specific animal, e.g., a mammal or bird.
The frame of the present invention comprises an elongated shaft and a plurality of struts that are connected to an opening mechanism slidably disposed on the shaft. The struts can be moved between a closed position, wherein the struts are folded or collapsed against the elongated shaft, and an open position, wherein the struts are extended outward from the elongated shaft. The hunter slides the opening mechanism along the elongated shaft to deploy the decoy into the open position and to collapse the decoy into the closed position. In an alternative embodiment, the struts may be deployed using an automatic spring loading opening mechanism. This structure and function of the instant invention is similar to that of general umbrella technology.
There are many advantages of a decoy of the present invention. First, the decoy employs an umbrella-type technology, thereby making the decoy easy to deploy and collapse. For example, the decoy is easily deployed into an open position, taking mere seconds, about five (5) seconds, to set up for use. Also, the decoy is easily collapsed into a closed position, taking mere seconds, about seven (7) seconds, to recover, store and be ready for transport. Therefore, about twenty (20) goose decoys can be deployed easily in three (3) to four (4) minutes, including spotting.
Second, the decoy is extremely light weight and small in size, making it easy for a hunter to carry and use. The decoy can be easily strapped to a hunter""s belt or pack, thereby requiring minimal effort for the hunter to carry and allowing the hunter""s hands to be free to carry other equipment. For example, a goose or turkey decoy of the present invention in the closed position comprises a cylinder of about one (1) foot in length, 1.5 inches in diameter, and about one half (xc2xd) a pound in weight. Therefore, a gaggle of about twenty (20) geese decoys weighs about ten (10) pounds and could be stored and carried in a bag about one (1) foot deep and ten (10) inches in diameter.
Third, the decoy can be easily secured to the ground, a tree or other cover, thereby improving the life-like quality of the decoy.
Fourth, the extreme lightweight versus surface area of the decoy results in only a slight air movement being needed to rotate the decoy around the elongated shaft or swing the decoy if in a tree, thereby resulting in realistic movement of the decoy and improving its effectiveness.
Fifth, the decoys can easily and accurately mimic the sight and sound of wings flapping by manually and rapidly working the sliding mechanism up and down the elongated shaft. That is, by rapidly opening and closing the umbrella-like function of the decoy. This action results in the body portion of the decoy to collapse then re-open in succession, thereby imitating the flapping of a goose""s wings.